


Foreign Love

by AnnieBeanGiLLBO



Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieBeanGiLLBO/pseuds/AnnieBeanGiLLBO
Summary: Jaebum & Bambam go to Thailand together, eat some food together, and are just...together. Did I mention they're whipped for each other?





	Foreign Love

"Um…hi, can have the… k-khao mak?"  
Jaebum stuttered, trying to be confident as he glanced to the side at his friend Bambam who gave him a thumbs up. He had taught him this phrase a hundred times, but Thai was so different from Korean. The cashier nodded and handed over the alcohol-flavored rice, Jaebum quickly retreating to a couch after paying. Bambam was next and was so fluent and fast when he ordered that Jaebum didn't catch a word of what he said, but he came back with mango slices and sticky sweet rice.   
"You did so good hyung! I'm so proud!"   
He smiled and Jaebum blushed at the praise. He sighed and took a bite of his food.   
"I didn't sound stupid?"  
He asked, and Bambam shook his head.   
"You had an accent of course, but just remember back to when I first learned Korean. It was a mess. But you're doing well! Maybe soon you'll even learn my name."  
He laughed, playfully hitting the older's arm. Jaebum smiled, his friend was such a cutie.   
"Kunpeemak…bhoo…bhu- ah forget it, your name is longer than the essays I wrote in school."  
He teased, making the younger laugh again.  
"Hey at least ours are original, I think half of Korea is named either Park or Kim. You and Youngjae are just special."  
He shoved a spoonful of the white rice into his mouth, and Jaebum licked his lips at how his plump ones wrapped around the utensil.   
"You're right. Maybe that's why we're the hottest."  
He winked, proud of his name even though when Mark first met him he kept getting confused and thought Jaebum was just introducing himself in English.  
"I don't know about that, Yugyeom is pretty attractive, especially compared to you-ow! I'm just joking hyung!"  
Jaebum had hit his thigh, causing the boy to yelp. He was always the jealous and angry type, which caused problems before him and Bambam started to date.  
"You better not think he's better looking than me or else our name will be changed to Got6."  
Jaebum threatened, folding his arms. Bambam just rolled his eyes.   
"Oh shut up, you know I think you're hot. With those nice arms of yours, and that jawline~"  
He wrapped his delicate fingers around the older's chin and smiled. They stayed like that for a moment before closing the gap for only a peck. Both of them blushed furiously and Jaebum suddenly forgave every mistake Bambam ever made. Bambam still didn't miss the opportunity to jut out his chin to mock Jaebum, though. But for once it didn't irritate him, he just laughed softly.  
"I love you Bambam…" He said in Thai, making the younger giddy.   
"I love you too~ ah it makes me so happy when you speak my language."   
"Good, because I love when you're happy."

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't enough Jaebum X Bambam fics out there even though they're the cutest couple ever so here's some holiday fluff. I hope you liked it.


End file.
